Never Forget
by QT Roo
Summary: Miss Parker recalls the past...[Nominated as Best Vignette for Pretender 2001 Fanfic Awards....htttp:www.thepretender.de Voting begins June 1]


Written by M.A.G. ~ E-mail:Gypsyroo@aol.com/MissParker000@aol.com  
Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine; it belongs to MTM, evil NBC which canceled it, etc. Jarod belongs to Miss Parker and vice versa in my mind.  
*Note: I got the idea for this story awhile ago. It had been awhile since I saw Ranger Jarod,(its first airing years ago,) I decided now was as good as time as any to write the story. Of course, I put it off because Procrastination is my middle name. Ok, so its really Anne...Anyway, seeing the episode again was the impetus I needed and voila!  
Spoilers: Ranger Jarod  
Rating: PG-13 I guess for subject matter.  
*LAST NOTE: I finished writing this whilst suffering from a fever of 101 so I am not as adept as I normally would be to catching errors like jumping from first person to third person, etc. so by all means please pont stuff like that out to me! Thanks.  
********  
  


Never Forget  


  
The second I saw her, I knew. I knew she was the woman Jarod was talking to Sydney about. And, I hated her. I didn't know her, but I loathed her with every fiber of my being. I wanted to slap that grin right off her face. How dare Syd tell me she resembled me. I despised the slut and abhorred the thought of that woman and him together. My heart hurt as Jarod told Syd that he was falling in love for the first time and had never made love to a woman before.  
  
He forgot. Of course, he didn't remember. He couldn't. The Centre made sure of that. However, I would never forget the times we shared. It was those thoughts that clouded my judgement when it came to doing my job and capturing him.  
  
How could I forget the nights we managed to sneak away and make love? It was much more than the physical act. It was sweet, tender and full of love. The elements that made it dangerous and forbidden only made it more exciting. We'd lie there and stroke each others flesh igniting a hot smoldering fire. We'd whispered sweet nothings...I can't bear to think about it now.   
  
That woman, whatever her name is, had what I wanted, and what I yearned for. She was who I could never be: the woman who managed to capture Jarod's heart. I honestly love...loved him. Parker, you know you still love him. Otherwise, you wouldn't be acting like a jealous....Jealous what? Huntress?  
  
All that changed when the Centre found out, catching us in a compromising position. I finally got enough courage to tell him I loved him and he was taken from me before he could respond. I never really found out how he felt. Daddy was quite displeased that his "Angel" had taken up with a Centre lab rat. He forbid me to see him. I of course didn't listen and found my ways.   
  
Daddy got tired of the crying, pleading and screaming to see Jarod. To deal with the 'problem,' he sent me abroad for my senior year. Out of sight, out of mind. He said it was time for his Angel to spread her wings. Angel...What an oxymoron if there ever was one. I guess I had been then, and I was trying now to be the obedient daughter.  
  
The only thing that got me through was knowing I would soon see him again, even if I had to lie and sneak to do so. Upon my return home, I was eager to see Jarod and convinced Sydney to sneak me in. He was a willing accomplice and I was grateful.   
  
My excitement was soon diminished and turned into anger, pain and frustration. Jarod wouldn't acknowledge me. It seemed he had be programmed to become distant towards me. He totally denied that anything had ever happened between us. He may as well have stabbed me through the heart. It took me awhile to realize that his memory had in fact been tampered with.  
  
And when I asked Daddy why, he told me it was for the best interests of the Centre if Jarod forgot our little roll in the hay. That's what he called it! I told my father repeatedly it was more than that and he had called me a whore. Good girls listen to their fathers, he told me. I didn't want to be a good girl anymore, I didn't want to be Daddy's Angel anymore. It never happened, Angel. Never speak of it again, Angel. Forget it ever happened.  
  
And I tried to. I really did. I brushed it aside in my mind, but not for long. How could I not? I can never forget. As much as it hurts to remember, I never want to forget.  
  
My phone rang, bringing me out of the prison of my own mind. "What?!" I snapped coldly.  
  
"Hello to you too, Miss Parker."  
  
I should have known it was him. "I've recently been thinking about us, Parker."  
  
What?! Did he remember?!"Us?"  
  
"Yes. We gave each other our first kiss. Well, you were the little girl who gave me my first kiss." he said coyly. Saddness swept over me. For a brief moment, I thought he remembered...  
  
"And you were the little boy who gave me my first kiss." I said. So all his memories weren't wiped away. He remembered that.  
  
"I thought so." he said, and almost sounded relieved. "You didn't think I forgot did I?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not as if I give it much thought." I lie.  
  
"We're not children anymore."  
  
"No, we're not." I said, my voice almost a whisper. Although, he still possessed a childlike innocence at times. That's what made him....well, Jarod. "Why live in the past?"  
  
"Why run from the future? Don't forget the past, Parker. Never forget."  
  
********  
  
(Please leave feedback! Love it?Hate it? Let me know what you think. Thanks!:))  
  
  
  



End file.
